Fate's Design
by Hale's Heaven
Summary: Fate has a design for every one. It was no different for Corey Sheridan. When she comes to stay with Kagome she finds out exactly what her destiny is.


**Fate's Design**

**By: **Hale's Heaven

**Summary: **Sometimes fate has really strange things in store. It sure did for 18-year-old Corey Sheridan. She gets sucked into the Sengoku Jidai and automatically wishes that she had not come to Japan after all... at first. When she sees a tall, brooding, silver-haired inuyoukai, her thoughts change... greatly. Is this fate's strange design for her? Or is there something more evil, more malicious in store for the young heroine? Pairings: Inuyasha and Kagome; Sesshomaru and Corey; Miroku and Sango.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the original characters of Inuyasha. I solely own Corey and this storyline. As well as any other random things that I decide to toss in.

**Prologue: Exchanged**

"Damn, Corey, you're so lucky! You get to go to Japan!" a 17-year-old boy exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders. She grinned back at him. Secretly, she did not want to leave him. She had known him for nearly 16 years and had liked him for about 6 of those years.

"Yeah? But we won't get to see each other for five years! I mean it's not like I'm going just for the summer! I'm going for our senior year and for my four college years! Spencer, are you going to miss me?" She looked at the boy in question with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Spencer Bradley stood at about 6'00" tall and was well-built. His dark brown hair and deep green eyes drove her insane. There was currently a look of utter astonishment in those very eyes at that moment.

"Well, that's a stupid question Corey! Of course I am! You're my best friend!" At that one comment, her heart both leaped and sunk. Just friends... nothing more. It was always going to be like that... he always had a girlfriend... never single... so she never got a chance to say how she truly felt about him.

Then again... she tried to give hints... he was so damn clueless. All the time... clueless.

_Oh well. _She thought. _We will just remain friends... maybe someday, I'll find someone for me... even if it's not Spencer._ _Oh! I'd better put on the happy face! _

"Really? I'm glad of that Spence... oh look, Maria is coming over here... do you want me to go away or something?"

"Uh... no... not really... no..." Spencer stuttered. They both looked over at the blonde coming over to them. The girl had bright blue eyes that constantly held a deep hatred of Corey. She was Spencer's girl... only her.

"Hey Spencer. Hello Corey..."

"Hey Maria. How's it going?" Corey gritted out. She shared the same hatred of Maria Santos as Maria held for her. At that moment there was lighting between them.

"So... I heard your leaving for Japan tomorrow?" Maria asked hopefully. Spencer could clearly see the tension.

"Yeah... I am... watch over Spence here for me okay?" Corey said. With that she turned around and stalked off to go home from the movies, leaving Spencer standing there astonished. Maria was glaring satisfactorily at Corey back. She then laid a hand on Spencer's chest.

"So... Spencie. What are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know what you're doing... I, however, am spending the last night that Corey is here... with her. And how many times do I have to say... don't call me Spencie?"

"Gee... sorry _Spencie._ I'm so happy to know that I'm so easily dumped like that." Maria scoffed as she walked away from Spencer. He rolled his eyes at her. After she was gone, Spencer ran off after Corey.

_At Corey's House_

_Why? Why do you let him get to you like this? You've known him for forever. He's your friend... nothing more... get over it. _Corey thought as she was sobbing into her pillow. She never cried over a guy... never... not even for that bastard, Chris. She never cried.

"I don't know! I can't just get over him like that! And that bitch, Maria, she doesn't make this any easier. I love him, but what can I do?" She asked aloud.

"Well, you can get your ass over here and kiss me, Corey." Corey gasped. She looked over at Spencer with embarrassment. He just looked at her with nothing but the purest love in his eyes.

Spencer had loved Corey Sheridan since the 8th grade. He just never had the guts to say it... so he compensated for it by going out with other girls... just to try to ignore his feeling for her. He had been hoping that he would get over her. He couldn't.

He watched as she stood awkwardly. All 5'9" of her glistening with sweat and tears. He loved the way that her mid-back length, dark black hair glistened and her bangs fell luxuriously down the side of her face, covering her right eye. Her eyes intoxicated him every time he saw her... they were a gorgeous, unique burgundy color.

"Uh... Sp.. Spencer... how long have you been standing in my doorway?" Corey stuttered and blushed as he flashed that smile back at her.

"About 5 years... just waiting for you to come through the threshold." Spencer replied. He stepped into her room and clasped her in a big hug. Then her world came floating up to heaven when he lifted her head up and kissed her passionately.

She instantly gave in. And would have given him anything at that moment... if it had not been for the stinging pain in the back of her mind.

_What are you doing? He has a girlfriend! And your leaving tomorrow! Even if he dumps Maria... how are you going to keep a relationship... you can't do it! Stop kissing him now... just be friends._

With that thought, she shoved him away. He stumbled back, looking shocked and hurt.

"No... no... we can't! What about Maria?"

"Fuck Maria! I don't love her! I love you Corey Nicole Sheridan! Only you... I have for 5 years!"

"And I love you Spencer Thomas Bradley... but I'm leaving tomorrow. You know that. We can't do this... it's impossible... so... let's just settle for being friends." Corey panted out... it was painful to do that to him.

"I don't know if I can do that. But... if it's what you want Corey... I will."

"Thank you. I do love you Spence."

"And I love you, Corey. And I will hold out for you for another 5 years." Spencer said. Corey looked at him with love and hurt.

"No... Spence. I do love you, but 5 years is too long. We won't make it. Let's just stick to being best friends like we have for 16 years. Please?" Corey asked. Spencer looked hurt and annoyed, but nodded anyway.

"Alright... Corey... you're my best friend and nothing more. No matter how much it pains me to say that... but I'll live, will you?"

"Yes... I'll live... it'll hurt for a while, but I will."

"Good, butI better get going... it's getting late." Spencer said. They hugged one more time and Corey walked him to the door.

"Bye, I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow, okay?"

"Absolutely. Bye, Spence." With that Spencer began to walk the 2 miles back to his house. Leaving Corey home alone for the night.

"I'm so sorry Spence. I do really love you, but I can't do it. I can't." With that last statement, Corey went to sleep, having sweet dreams of her best friend.

_The Next Morning_

"Hey, Corey. Good morning."

"Good morning Spence."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah... bye mother! I'll call you when I get there." Corey shouted to her mother from the front door.

"Okay dear! Bye! I love you. Thanks for taking her Spencer." her mother yelled back. With that Corey and Spencer grabbed her bags and took them out to Spencer's black Miata.

_On the Road_

The deadly silence was choking her. Someone had to say something. If he wasn't going to say a thing, then she would.

"Spencer," Corey mumbled as he jumped, "are you angry at me?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure? Because you're being abnormally quiet."

"Yes. I am?"

"Yeah... you are. Is it because of last night? Did it mean that much to you? Did I hurt you that bad?"

"No, no, and n... no."

"No? It meant nothing to you? Spencer... you don't mean that."

"Yeah... I d... do... I don't know what came over... me... last night... but it meant... n... nothing."

"Spencer Bradley. I've known you for 16 years... I know when you're faking or lying... and you are doing it now." Corey said, punching Spencer lightly in the arm.

"How the hell would you know?"

"You're stuttering. You always stutter when you lie or are nervous."

"N... no I don't. Oh look, we are here." Spencer hurried out. He opened Corey's door and helped her grab her bags.

"Well, I've got to go to the gate... will you please join me Spence?" Corey asked hopefully. She wanted to have him see her off.

"Alright... I guess..." Spencer muttered. And they turned and walked into the airport.

_At the Gate_

"Spencer! Don't lie to me! I know you love me! But I explained it to you last night. I love you as well, but I can't do it! No. Spencer. You're my best friend! Let's not let our friendship end just because of this! Please! Find someone else. I will try to do the same. Alright?" Corey begged of Spencer, who was staring back at her blankly.

"Fine. Corey, I will miss you. Be sure to call me every night! I love you! I'll see you later. Bye girl." Spencer sighed out. He was tired. He had gotten no sleep the night before. He had been thinking about Corey the entire night. And now, she was leaving. What was he supposed to do? He would just have to find someone else, just like she said, but he didn't want to. He loved her and only her. He knew that she loved him, but that knowledge did nothing to extinguish his hurt. But oh well. He would still be her best friend. There was always that.

"Bye Spence. I love you too. Now, will you give me a hug before I board?" Spencer nodded and as she went to give him the hug, he pulled her up and kissed her passionately. She gave in, but soon realized what was going on.

"Corey. That was one for the road. Don't forget about me! About how I feel about you. I won't."

"I promise Spence. I will not. Bye man." With that, they hugged once more and Corey Sheridan left.

_On the Plane_

"So, was that your boyfriend young lady?"

"No... that was my best friend."

"Well, he sure kissed you like a boyfriend."

"It's complicated." Soon, Corey's plane left. She was on her way to Japan.

_Tokyo International Airport_

"Konnichiwa! We have now arrived in Tokyo International Airport. Please, listen to the flight connection information about to be given to you from your flight attendant. If Tokyo is your final destination, then we on Japan International Airlines wish you a joyous and fruitful stay while in Japan." said a brown-haired Japanese woman from the front of the plane.

Corey yawned and stood up, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the plane. She stretched and walked down the terminal. She had to get her luggage and then get a taxi to the shrine that she was going to be living at.

After she got her luggage, she walked out of the airport, and tried to hale a taxi. She failed a few times, but succeeded finally.

Unfortunately the cab driver spoke no English, so Corey had to try her best to stutter out some Japanese. She had aced it in school, but it was still difficult for her to speak it. Finally, she managed to get him to take her to her destination.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Arigato," Corey said as the cab pulled up to the stairs of the shrine. She stepped out of the taxi and helped the driver get her luggage out of the trunk. She paid him and, as he left, began the track up the stairs up to the door.

She knocked and a young girl, about her age, answered.

"Hi! You must be Corey Sheridan! My name's Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my home."

"Thank you. Yes, I am Corey, thank you for allowing me to stay with you and your gracious family." With that statement, Kagome nodded and ushered Corey into the house.

**Author's Note: **Well, that was the prologue. Sorry about it being so drawn out. I wanted to explain a little about the love conflicts that will later take place, within Corey's mind, and all that. Yeah. You understand? I promise that the story will all come together as it unfolds! I hope you enjoyed this and please remember to read and review! I accept constructive criticism, but no flames please.


End file.
